A Birthday Gift
by gugigi173
Summary: Kesepian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dirasakan. Ketika malam itu harusnya menjadi malam yang bahagia untuk setiap keluarga, tapi tidak untuk Rio. Dan tak pernah ia sangka pertemuannya dengan si setan merah bisa membuat harinya menyenangkan. Dan dihari yang sama, Rio memberikan hadiah spesial untuk ulang tahun Karma. [KaruRi]


**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Dedicated for Karma's Birthday**

.

.

 **A Birthday Gift**

Senja mulai menghiasi cakrawala. Satu hari terlewati dengan cepat. Kota yang mulai menggelap mulai menampakkan kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan. Lampu-lampu dekorasi natal pun menambah cantik toko-toko di sana. Tak seperti biasa, malam ini sangat ramai, dipenuhi orang-orang ingin menghabiskan malam natal di luar rumah.

Rio melangkah pelan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, merebahkan diri dan langsung tidur, tapi tubuhnya yang kelewat letih tak mengizinkannya untuk berjalan cepat. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan buatnya. Sejak pagi hingga sore ini ia banyak melakukan kegiatan, tanpa memberi kesempatan sedikit pun untuk tubuhnya beristirahat. Padahal ini adalah waktu liburan sekolah.

Pagi hari Rio pergi ke seminar "Bagaimana Menjadi Seorang _Public Speaking_ " hingga pukul sebelas, lalu lanjut memberi les bahasa inggris kepada anak-anak yatim piatu di sebuah panti asuhan yang sering ia kunjungi hinggal pukul dua siang. Dan setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya di sebuah restoran kecil, ia buru-buru pergi memenuhi janjinya melatih olahraga tenis kepada Okano Hinata—sahabatnya.

Rio sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah bergaya Amerika dengan dua lantai. Rumah yang tidak kecil tapi tidak bisa disebut besar juga. Setelah mengucapkan _'Aku pulang'_ , Rio melepas sepatunya, lalu naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Hari ini hingga dua hari ke depan dia sendirian di rumah, karena kedua orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota sejak tadi pagi.

Setelah mandi dengan air hangat, Rio turun ke dapur dan menyeduh segelas coklat hangat. Merasa masih belum mengantuk, ia menyalakan TV yang ada di kamarnya. Rio merasa sangat kesepian, padahal ini adalah malam natal. Biasanya, ia dan ibunya akan memasak makan malam yang sangat lezat, lalu ia akan memanggang kue jahe, untuk dinikmatinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Lalu esok paginya, ia akan menemukan kado-kado natal di bawah pohon natal yang berkelap-kelip.

Tapi hari ini, bahkan pohon natal pun tak berdiri di dalam rumahnya. Kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mereka bahkan tak bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Tapi Rio tak mau egois, ia tahu yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan adalah demi dirinya, demi masa depannya kelak. Rio juga memaklumi. Lagipula Rio tahu kalau mereka juga akan punya waktu santai untuknya. Bahkan untuk sekarang, masih bisa sarapan bersama pun sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Rio bosan. Dihabiskannya segelas coklat ditangannya, ditekannya pula remote TV di genggamannya berkali-kali, seiring dengan berganti-gantinya gambar di layar. _'Tidak ada yang menarik',_ pikirnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Rio lakukan, tubuhnya masih terlalu letih bahkan hanya untuk berdiri dari sofa empuknya. Sekarang ia benar-benar bosan. Rasa kantuk menyergapnya, memaksa kedua matanya untuk terpejam.

.

.

Rio mengerjap. Ia duduk. Selama semenit ia celingak-celinguk layaknya orang yang kebingungan. "Ah, aku ketiduran."

Rio baru sadar kalau ia ketiduran di sofa, dengan lampu ruangan dan TV yang masih menyala. Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Rio menatap jam, pukul sebelas malam. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Ia bangkit dan mematikan TV-nya.

Setelah mencuci muka, Rio pergi ke kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar untuk jalan-jalan. Setelah sedikit berias, ia mengambil jaketnya dan sedikit uang dari dompet. Malam ini ia ingin menghabiskan malam di luar rumah.

.

.

Angin malam mendesir menggesek dedaunan pohon di sepanjang jalan trotoar. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit, padahal Rio mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal. Lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalan di malam hari benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Rio sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia jalan-jalan seperti ini. Mungkin, saat masa-masa kelamnya dulu.

Rio menggeleng pelan berusaha mengenyahkan memori yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. Memori yang ingin benar-benar ingin ia lupakan, dimana ia menjadi orang bodoh dengan mudahnya, hanya karena lelah dengan aktivitas sekolahnya.

Rio kembali melangkah, berusaha menikmati angin malam dan kerlip cahaya lampu kota. Ia tak menyangka, sendirian pun bisa membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia. Hingga—

BRAAK!

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Rio menunduk, berusaha meminta maaf kepada orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Ia berkali-kali merutuki dirinya yang terlalu mengagumi sebuah gaun yang di pajang di sebuah toko di seberang jalan.

"Nakamura?"

Suara laki-laki itu familiar di telinganya. Merasa suara itu berasal dari orang di hadapannya, Rio menengadah. "Karma?"

.

.

"Jadi kau sendirian saja? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka tak melarangmu—anak gadisnya, pergi malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak apa, mereka sedang keluar kota, jadi mereka tidak tahu."

Rio masih berjalan mengelilingi kota, tapi sekarang ia tak sendiri, melainkan bersama si surai merah. Pertemuannya dengan Karma benar-benar tak diduga, tapi tak apalah, setidaknya sekarang ia punya teman ngobrol.

"Aku juga sendirian di rumah, makanya kemari. Kau mau bertemu orang lain?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan, makanya jalan-jalan." Rio menatap lampu-lampu kota yang tak berhenti membuatnya takjub. Sesekali ia juga tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak yang melewatinya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut denganku?" suara dari sampingnya membuatnya memusatkan perhatian pada si surai merah. Sedikit kerutan menghiasi dahinya. "Kemana?"

"Kita jalan-jalan."

"Hah?"

.

.

Karma menyeret Rio kemana pun ia mau. Karena ini malam natal, toko-toko masih buka hingga pagi datang. Toko buku, toko baju, taman bermain, bahkan Game Center pun mereka singgahi. Awalnya Rio merasa kesal pada Karma, tapi lama-lama ia pun menikmati waktu-waktu bersamanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau bersama Karma yang terkenal licik dan brengsek se-sekolah, bisa se-menyenangkan ini.

Mereka pun beristirahat sejenak di cafe terdekat. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Tak terasa, empat jam lamanya mereka bermain. Peluh menetes di dahi kepala merah-kuning itu, satu gelas jus jeruk dan jus stroberi mereka pesan untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

"Tak ku sangka kau jago bermain _Dance Dance Revolution_ , Nakamura!"

"Huh, jangan remehkan aku! Andai kakiku tidak tersandung tadi, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, Karma!"

"Ya, ya, terserah dirimu."

Minuman masing-masing mereka habiskan hingga tak bersisa. Keduanya tertawa saat mendengar bunyi aneh dari sedotan masing-masing saat mereka berusaha menyedot tetes minuman terakhir. Rio benar-benar merasa bahagia, karena Karma, ia bisa melupakan rasa kesepiannya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan.

.

.

Rio dan Karma berjalan menuju sekolah mereka di atas bukit. Ini permintaan Rio, ia bilang ia ingin melihat matahari terbit dari atap sekolah. Menaiki bukit di malam hari memang sulit, jalan setapak dan hutan yang biasa mereka lewati pun akan terasa lebih berbahaya, karena gelap. Tapi meski hanya dengan ditemani cahaya ponsel, keduanya tak merasa takut sedikit pun.

"Uuh, Karma, aku kelupaan sesuatu. Aku akan mengambilnya, kau naik saja duluan!" Rio berlari meninggalkan Karma yang sweatdrop, tapi ia tak acuh pada si surai merah yang memanggilnya berkali-kali. Karma tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya Rio lakukan, padahal mereka sudah setengah jalan. Karma hanya bisa merutuki Rio yang pergi begitu saja.

Karma sampai di sekolahnya, dimalam hari bangunan itu memang terlihat lebih suram dan mengerikan, tapi ia tak mengindahkannya. Karma naik ke atap, dilihatnya langit masih gelap, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum matahari terbit. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sambil menunggu teman pirangnya kembali.

.

.

"—ma, —ngun, hey—

Sayup-sayup Karma mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia juga merasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Hey, —yo,ba—

 _Uh, siapa sih?_

"—rma, BANGUN!"

Karma mengerjap, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena kaget mendengar suara melengking Rio. Ia melirik teman pirang di sebelahnya, dilihatnya sebuah _paper bag_ di genggamannya.

"Oh, kau kembali."

"Geez, bagaimana bisa kau ketiduran, padahal aku kan hanya pergi sebentar!"

' _Sebentar? Kau pergi selama empat puluh lima menit!'_

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Jadi, apa barang yang ketinggalan itu?" Karma berusaha mengintip isi _paper bag_ di genggaman Rio, tapi gadis itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"RA-HA-SI-A."

Karma menghela nafas, ia menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

Sunyi menghinggapi keduanya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara hingga Karma berusaha memecah suasana yang dirasanya agak kikuk itu.

"Masih lima belas menit lagi."

"Ya. Aku tahu." adalah jawaban singkat Rio.

Karma menghela nafas lagi, ia memilih diam karena tak mempu menemukan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan.

"Indah ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Kota di malam hari. Ah, lihat itu, kita juga bisa lihat pohon natal raksasa di alun-alun dari sini!"

Karma hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat Rio yang yang menunjuk-nunjuk kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Karma menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Rio, ia mengakui kalau itu memang indah, hingga membuatnya terhipnotis saking kagumnya.

"Karma."

"Hm?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou!"

Karma terbelalak saat melihat sebuah cupcake yang cukup besar yang diberi lilin kecil disodorkan kepadanya.

"Yang ke berapa sekarang? Ah, ke lima belas ya? Ayo, buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!" Rio tersenyum manis, menunggu reaksi pria di hadapannya. Tapi Karma masih membeku di tempat. "Karma? Oiiii?"

 _Fuuh,_ satu tiupan memadamkan api kecil itu.

"Ah, kenapa kau langsung meniupnya? Harusnya kau buat permohonan dulu!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya." ujar Karma sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Eeeh, kapan? Cepat sekali!"

Tak ada jawaban. Rio menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi ia tak berani protes. Dan sunyi kembali menemani keduanya.

"Nakamura, bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Aku hanya ingat. Seharusnya saat lewat jam dua belas malam aku berikan ucapan selamat, tapi aku lupa." Rio menyodorkan cupcake di tangannya kepada Karma, memberi isyarat agar ia menerimanya.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih." Karma tersenyum, diambilnya kue kecil itu dari genggaman Rio. Meski kecil, Karma senang karena ada masih ada orang yang mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Hey, mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Karma asal.

"Hadiah ap— AH, AKU LUPA!"

Karma tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rio yang terlihat panik. Sedangkan Rio sendiri malah menunduk karena malu. _'Apalah arti sebuah kue tanpa hadiah di hari ulang tahun?'_ , pikir Rio.

"Tidak apa, ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Lagipula, Nagisa-kun sudah memberiku satu."

"Nagisa-kun? Kapan?" Rio kembali dari kegiatan merenungnya.

"Kemarin siang. Dia pergi ke rumah neneknya hari ini, katanya mau menginap tiga hari di sana. Makanya dia memberiku hadiah lebih awal."

Rio terdiam, ia nampak berpikir.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiahmu, Karma."

Karma menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan heran. "Kau bilang kau lupa?"

"Tidak apa, pejamkan saja matamu."

"Hah? Untuk ap—

"LAKUKAN SAJA." ucap Rio memaksa.

Tak ingin berdebat, Karma memenuhi permintahan (yang menurutnya) aneh dari Rio. Ia perlahan menutup kedua matanya.

Karma merasakan deru nafas seseorang dekat wajahnya, dan selanjutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, tapi lembut, menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu, Karma."

"Apa yang kau—

"Oh, aku lupa kalau ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah. Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa Karma!" Rio tergesa menuruni atap sekolahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan si surai merah, Rio terus berlari menuruni bukit.

"Geez, padahal dia yang mengajak kemari."

Karma menatap lurus ke depan. Dilihatnya matahari mulai menampakkan diri, cantik—pikirnya. Karma merutuki Rio yang pulang duluan, padahal Riolah yang ingin melihat matahari terbit dari atap sekolah. Perlahan Karma menyentuh pipinya, masih dirasanya sensasi lembut yang hinggap di sana beberapa waktu lalu. Samar-samar rona merah terlihat di wajah tampannya yang tersinari fajar.

Sedang di sisi lain, Rio yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya , mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, berharap takkan ada seorang pun yang melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

 **-The End-**

 **A/N :**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Karma-kun!**

 **Sebengal apapun dirimu, aku tetap cinta kamu, Karma-kun! *kyakya XD**

 **Buat pecinta kapal Karuri, moga suka yaa! Gomen ne, kalau ceritanya minim dialog. Saya cuman lagi nyoba gaya nulis cerita yang beda aja, moga cerita ini nggak dirasa gaje. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa nebak permintaan Karma pas tiup lilin? .**

 **Dan kalau nggak keberatan, komentar en saran?**

 **Jaa, matta ne! [in the next karuri's story]**

.

.

.

.

 **-OMAKE-**

Rio menutup keras pintu kamarnya. Tak butuh dua detik untuknya melompat ke ranjang. Diraupnya bantal terdekat, dibenamkannya wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"APA YANG AKU LAKUKAAAN?" Rio berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, membuat ranjangnya bergoyang-goyang. Sungguh Rio merasa malu, bagaimana mungkin dia berani mencium Karma—meski hanya di pipi?

"Ara, kau berani juga, Rio-chan."

Rio melirik ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Seingatnya ia tidak menelpon atau menerima telpon dari siapapun. Jadi suara siapa itu?

"Ritsu?" Rio menyadari siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya.

"Nee, Rio-chan, sejak kapan kau menyukai Karma-kun?" tanya Ritsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal tentang teman-temanku, tak terkecuali denganmu."

Rio tertunduk malu, tidak berani menatap teman viralnya itu.

"Jadii, kau berencana menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Moou, Ritsu, hentikan! Aku mau tidur saja!" Rio melepas ponselnya dari genggaman, lalu berbalik memunggungi Ritsu—yang ada di ponselnya. Ritsu tertawa geli melihat Rio yang malu-malu. Temannya yang merona sungguh menggemaskan baginya.

Cukup lama Ritsu tertawa, akhirnya ia memutuskan pamit kepada Rio karena ingin membiarkan teman pirangnya ini beristirahat, selain itu, ia juga ingin mengganggu teman-temannya yang lain.

Seketika hening setelah kepergian Ritsu. Rio terdiam, pipinya masih terlihat merona. Ia kembali mengingat waktu-waktunya bersama Karma beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan hal itu membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap—

.

.

—semoga Karma menyadari perasaannya.


End file.
